


Sugar and Spice

by solarwolf



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, absentminded touching, does he not exist, guess i'll die, hand holding, i don't even know if this is good im impulse uploading it lmao, i suck at writing summaries sorry, im a sap and single for valentines day so im living vicariously through gay teens, simon and bram are in love, why was there no character tag for simons dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwolf/pseuds/solarwolf
Summary: spierfeld valentines day fluff





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short but i didn't wanna risk making it too long and dragging it out any more than i'd have to. hope y'all like it tho oof.

Simon felt a bead of sweat drop down the side of his brow, quickly wiping it off he went back to his machinations — his arms aching with the effort. Making a cheesecake was harder than he thought. Being without a mixer he had to hand mix everything for Reese’s cheesecake he was making Bram for Valentines Day. Simon had seen the recipe for it on Pinterest a couple days before and was struck with the idea to make his boyfriend a treat based on his favorite candy brand. Dipping a finger into the sweetened cream cheese mixture Simon popped it into his mouth, humming at the taste of Reese’s spread he had added in as it coated his taste buds. Feeling like it was sufficiently mixed Simon poured the mixture out onto the crust that had been patiently waiting for it’s filling, layering some peanut butter cups in the middle and piling on the cream cheese mixture again Simon tried his best to make the surface as smooth as possible; his unpracticed hand leaving ridges in it instead. Sliding the pan into the oven he pressed in the temperature and put the timer on for about an hour. Looking down at himself Simon’s eyes widened — his entire body was covered in something, his shirt had a bit of egg white smeared on it, his jeans had powdered sugar handprints and there were remnants of chocolate on the back of his hands. His dad walked into the kitchen, looking down at an IPad in his hands.  
“Hey, son it smells good in here. When is Bram supposed to —” His dad’s words cut off immediately at seeing him to break into a deep laughter.  
“Dad please.” Simon pleads his face flushing.  
“Oh I'm, I'm sorry kid, you just look like you decided to roll in the ingredients rather than use them.” His dad apologizes but a few chuckles still break through. “Go get cleaned up, one of us will take whatever’s in the oven out when it's ready.” he continued, waving Simon off.  
Simon sped up the stairs to hop into the shower, taking his time with getting ready wanting to be dressed up a little for Bram. Putting on a basic button up shirt and a pair of black skinny leg trousers. Fixing his hair as much as he could he slid his glasses on and padded downstairs just in time to see his mom take the cheesecake out of the oven. Who turned to look at him as he walked in.  
“This smells amazing sweetie. Bram’s going to love it!” His mom said excitedly. “I took the liberty of making you two some spaghetti to go with this dessert.” she continued, gesturing to two pots on the stove.  
“Thanks, mom I didn’t even think about making a dinner,” Simon said giving his mom a side hug taking the cheesecake and placing it in the spot he cleared out in the fridge.  
“Well, your father and I are going out in 15 minutes, Nora is going to be at your aunt’s until later tonight. We’re deciding to trust you two here by yourselves for most of tonight so make good choices.” His mom giving him a small smile as she went upstairs to finish getting ready herself. Simon kept an eye on the spaghetti, keeping his body as far away as possible in an attempt to not get any more food all over himself. 

Waving out the window as his parents left the house Simon begun to space out only to be knocked back into reality as he heard a gentle rap on the door. Turning off the stove and taking the pots off the top he rushed to the door and opened it with a smile — Bram with an identical smile on the opposite side of the door. Practically pulling him inside Simon gave Bram a chaste kiss and held his hand as a greeting. Bram’s free hand came up and rested gently on the back of Simon’s neck.  
“Hello to you too,” Bram said teasingly as he pulled away. Simon blushed. Bram’s head tilted back and took a sniff. “It smells delicious in here I didn’t know you were cooking.” the boy said as he took off his shoes to walk further into the house with Simon.  
“I didn’t, not really, my mom put the spaghetti on while I was showering — I didn’t even think to cook something.” Simon rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling. “Speaking of which I should go get that ready for us, and then we can watch a movie or something?” he added on gesturing for Bram to go sit at the table.  
Bringing the plates out to the dining room Simon paused as he saw the bottle Bram was placing on the table. “Is that wine?” he said confused. Bram looked up and grinned, making Simon feel like a chocolate bar that was left inside a car on a summer’s day.  
“My cousin got it when I told her I was going to your place for Valentine's, something about it being romantic; i think she’s just trying to convert me into a wine drinker like her,” Bram explained chuckling a little at his own joke.  
“I like the way she thinks,” Simon replied placing a plate in front of Bram and one to the side for himself, Bram pulling out two wine glasses from his bag.  
“It's like you have Hermione's endless bag, what else is hiding in there.” Simon teased, poking at Bram.  
“You’ll find out later just be patient.” Bram teased back, his smile growing. Simon could feel himself giving Bram heart eyes and was grateful no one else was around to see him smiling like a fool. 

Both of the two lovebirds were 2 glasses of wine in, sitting on the couch as Moonstruck played on the TV, Simon having rented the movie purely because Cher was in it.  
“you’re such a Cher stan.” Bram noted aloud.  
“and you’re not? what kind of gay are you?” Simon replied indignantly.  
“a soccer one.”  
“that’s valid” the two shot back and forth, Bram leaning into the arm of the couch as Simon perched his feet upon his lap.  
“Oh!” Bram suddenly sat up straight from his relaxed position on the couch and pushing simons feet off of him.  
“We forgot to exchange gifts.” he pulled his bag up from the ground.  
“Let's go exchange in the kitchen, I left yours in there,” Simon said getting up, gently pulling Bram with him. Letting Bram settle on his stool at the island Simon turned and opened the fridge, feeling nervous about his creation, it didn’t look the best and he was feeling worried. Would Bram like it or would he think it was bad? Steeling himself with a deep breath Simon pulled the cheesecake out of the fridge and turned back to Bram.  
“Is that a cheesecake?” Bram asked. Simon nodded.  
“Reese’s, I know they’re your favorite,” he said as he placed the pan on the marble surface.  
“It looks amazing!” Bram said, his cheeks flushed with delight and wine causing Simon to be equally flushed rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Before we eat it let me give you your gift though,” Bram said tugging his bag of secrets up. Pulling out a delicately wrapped thin square Bram handed the lightweight object to Simon. Already guessing what the object was Simon gently but excitedly pulled off the shiny red paper to reveal a vinyl of Jeff Buckley’s Grace — looking up at Bram a nervous smile was very obvious on his open face.  
“Knowing you already had all of Elliott Smith on vinyl I had to think for a while what might suit your taste and to help expand your collection,” Bram said, wringing his long calloused fingers together. Getting up, Simon wrung himself around the island to give Bram an excited hug.  
“I love it! I don’t think I’ve heard any song by him except Hallelujah but I’m excited too!” He gushed and the nervousness flooded from Bram's face with ease and he let out a breath into simons shoulder.  
“I was worried you wouldn’t like it” Bram chuckled abashedly, muffled by Simons shirt, pulling away from the hug but keeping some contact with Simon he glanced at the cheesecake.  
“now I’m excited to try this, it looks delicious.” Bram grinned picking up the fork and digging into the cheesecake straight from the pan and spooning some into his mouth as Simon made sounds very much like a sputtering engine leading to Bram cackling around the mouthful of cheesecake.  
“So...what do you think?” Simon asked digging into the cheesecake himself after a few seconds.  
“I think I’m going to have to marry you if this is what your cooking is like.” Bram teased as Simon choked on a graham cracker crumb.  
“Please don’t die where else am I going to get my fill of baked goods” He continued, reaching over to smack simons shoulder.  
“Oh haha very funny, I love you too” Simon quipped.  
“not as much as I love you,” Bram replied taking Simons hand into his own, the small heat from his palms flooding into simons bloodstream like coming inside from the cold. Clenching his hand Simon realized exactly how much he loved Bram, they had been together for awhile now but he hadn’t realized the exact magnitude of how deep his love for the boy sitting across from him was — it was deeper than the Marianas trench, an unending abyss of which he only wished to sink into to for eternity as long as he was with Bram anything would have been okay.  
“—mon, Simon? are you okay?” Bram's voice brought him back into reality.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m good I was just thinking.” Simon smiled at Bram. Coughing he looked at the now half gone cheesecake. “did we eat all that!” his exclamation caused Bram to also look down at the pan and laugh.  
“I guess it was just so good that we didn’t notice, let’s wrap this up and put it away for later yeah?” Bram suggested, untangling his hand from Simon, causing an intimately empty slot in Simon's hand as he opened and closed his hand around the space.  
“Yeah, and maybe we could go and listen to this vinyl? I’m excited to crack this cold one open with my boy.” Simon memed as Bram keeled over with laughter.  
“that’s not how that meme works but you tried and i love you for it.” Bram giggled; lifting the pan he helped Simon wrap saran wrap around the dessert and slide it into the fridge. Grabbing his hand Simon led Bram up to his room.

Up in Simons room, Bram stretched out across the double bed as Simon fiddled with the record player he had placed on the bedside table. As the record slowly spun around, Simon nestled his body into the empty space next to Bram and slotted his body into the warmth emanating from the boy.  
“So, what do you think so far of the album?” Bram asked glancing at Simon.  
“It’s the third song!” Simon chuckled.  
“Knowing you, you’ve already written a full analytical essay on it in your head.” Bram teased once again in a mischievous mood apparently.  
“...you’re right, so far its filled with a range of moods that is applicable to any situation, ranging from a grungy rock sound to a soft romantic his voice acting like the perfect link…” Simon trailed off seeing Bram nod off, his stop making him blink himself awake.  
“Why’d you stop, i was paying attention!” Bram pushed himself up and looked at Simon.  
“I was just struck by how cute you are when you’re falling asleep.” Simon blurted out, a flush rising on his face to match the one darkening Bram's face.  
“That’s gay Simon” Bram buried his face into simons chest.  
“We’re gay Bram. At least i hope so otherwise, I’m going to need to know why we’ve been kissing for the past year.” Simon teased back, finally retaliating for the teasing he got that night making Bram snort into his chest. The two relaxed into each other's frames as the opening tones of “Lover, You Should’ve Come Over” floated out into the room. Bram’s finely muscled arms wrapped around Simon’s soft waist pressing him closer to himself — Simon's hand absentmindedly ran itself up brams back making him shiver. Raising his head Bram laid a soft kiss onto Simon’s own slightly chapped lips, releasing a sigh Simon melted into Bram flicking his tongue out to brush against Bram’s asking for entrance to which the smitten boy readily provided. Simon laid his hand on the back of Bram's neck, mirroring the action that was performed on him earlier, this time acting as a weight and deepening the kiss past the point of being chaste. Pulling apart only to breathe the two were enamored with each other, their hands laced together to keep them anchored to each other they were the dock to the other’s ship always returning despite whatever journeys they have embarked upon. Unlatching to catch their breaths Bram laid open-mouthed kisses on Simons' neck as he panted below him, nipping where his neck met his shoulder and immediately soothing it with small licks in apology. Simon fisted his hand in Bram's shirt, gasping at the unexpected jolt of pain.  
“Sorry got a little excited.” Bram apologized pulling back, his lips slightly wet from their mixed salvia.  
“Don’t worry about it, it didn’t hurt that much.” Simon ran his hand up Bram's head, his fingers tangling in his curls. A knock sounded at the door.  
“I’m coming in, please don’t be naked!” Simon’s mom’s voice sounded from behind the door. Sitting up and away from Simon in record time Bram smoothed out his hair as Simon rustled his around both acting as if they weren’t just in a deep make-out session as Simon's mom walked in.  
“Is that Jeff Buckley?” She asked as she noticed the soft tones of Jeff’s voice playing.  
“Ha, yeah Bram got his Grace album on vinyl for me.” Simon chuckled grinning at Bram.  
“Oooh good choice Bram, i approve.” She smiled at Bram who’s own smile soon spread across his face like butter. “Anyways, i just wanted to let you know your father and i were back, and that it’s getting late.” kindly reminding the two of the time, and they both glanced at the digital clock on the desk, seeing that it was 10:30 PM.  
“When did it become that late! I gotta get going my curfew's at 11.” Bram stood up, Simon joining him. The two padded downstairs, Simon standing to the side as Bram slid his shoes on. Slipping his jacket on Bram turned to look at Simon.  
“Hey, today was amazing, and i know we’ve said it many times today but i love you.” Bram spilled out, playing with Simon’s fingers.  
“I love you too, get home safe okay?” Simon confirmed, placing a light kiss on Bram’s cheek as the boy turned and hopped down the steps, turning to wave before getting into his car and driving off to his own home. Simon leaned against the door as he closed it and secretly smiled to himself.  
“Ooooh, he luurrves youuu” Nora teased leaning against the kitchen entrance.  
“Ah! When did you get there!” Simon exclaimed.  
“I’ve been here. You guys were just too into each other to notice me.” Nora deadpanned as she sipped a glass of water.  
“Next time say something I'm going to die of a heart attack before I'm 30” Simon dramatically scolded.  
“And miss out on sweet blackmail material? As if.” Nora grinned and turned back into the kitchen.  
“Kids these days i swear, if i acted like that Alice would’ve ruined me,” Simon muttered to himself as he went upstairs to prepare for bed, his scowl turning into a smile as he thought about the night he had with Bram. Even with Nora’s teasing, it was a good night and as he sunk into his bed the faint smell of Bram wafted from his sheets; pressing his face into the spot where Bram once was, Simon fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
